The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by slyfox12
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother dies. While Bella is dealing with the loss of her mother and moving to a town she hates, she meets Edward. Better summary inside. All Human. Normal pairs.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival

Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mother dies. While Bella is dealing with the loss of her mother and moving to a town she hates, she meets Edward. Edward and Bella become fast friends but Edward already has a girl friend. Will Edward and Bella get together? Or will they be nothing more than friends? All Human.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.

BPOV:

I sighed as I looked out of the plane window. I was leaving Phoenix to go live with my Father in Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the continental US. My parents divorced when I was 3 years old, and I have lived with my mother since. My mother and I moved to Phoenix right after the divorce. I was content in Phoenix, I did well in school and I had friends. I wasn't popular but I was happy with my close group of friends.

Now I was leaving all that behind because 6 months ago my mom was diagnosed with terminal cancer, when I first found out I was in denial I didn't have any idea how to deal with the fact that I was going to lose my mother. Renee was my world, she was my best friend. I could talk to her about anything, she was more of a friend then a mother. 2 weeks ago Renee passed away. At first I was pissed at Renee for leaving me, I was only 16 years old I couldn't take care of myself, then I was mad at the doctors for letting her die. But now I was just numb, I didn't know what to feel.

I got off the plane and looked around to try and find Charlie. Me and Charlie, or should I say dad…well whatever it doesn't matter. We were never really close. Mom use to make me visit Charlie over the summer, up until I was 12 and then I just stopped going. I hated this town. It was cold and wet, and just plain dull.

I saw Charlie walking towards me. "Hi, Bella, how was the flight?"

"It was okay" I said the one great thing about Charlie was that he didn't try to show too much affection which was great because I was the same way.

"Uh well let's go get your bags"

I followed Charlie to get my bags and we made our way outside, to the police cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of police in Forks, and he drove his police car everywhere. It was slightly embarrassing.

It was a 2 hour drive from the airport too Forks. It was rainy and cold outside, what a surprise it rained 365 days a year.

We pulled up to the house; it looked the same from the outside as it did the last time I was here. Charlie never did anything with the house. It was a decent house, kind of old but so where most houses in Forks. Charlie grabbed my bags from the trunk, and we went inside the house.

"You still remember where everything is?" He asked. He seemed nervous. I can't say I can blame him, he doesn't know anything about raising a 16 year old girl.

"Yeah I got it" The house wasn't huge, of course I knew where everything was.

"Good, so uh are you hungry or anything? I could make something" He asked awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. Ha, like Charlie could cook, he couldn't even boil water without getting the fire department called.

"Not really, I'm kind of tired I think I'm just going to go to bed if you don't mind" I said

"Ah okay well goodnight Belle, remember you start school tomorrow" He said

"Okay goodnight Char…Dad" With that I ran up stairs with my bags in hand.

I walked into my room; it still looked the same as it did when I was 12. Purple walls a small twin bed in the corner by the window and a desk. I dropped my bags in the middle of the floor. I can't believe I'm living here, I guess it wasn't all bad and I was just being dramatic and Charlie really isn't a bad guy, he seems like he's trying. I guess I should

give this place a chance, it can't be too bad. Who am I kidding of course it was going to be bad. I had to start a new school and make new friends, it just sucked! I knew this was going to be one hell of a 11th grade year.

I decided to change into my night clothes, and call it a night. I was going to start school tomorrow, that's going to be interesting.

A/N: Like it or hate it?!? Review please!! J


	2. Forks High School BPOV

**A/N: I really want to thank those who reviewed and read my story! I hope you all enjoy chapter 2**.

Chapter 2: Forks High School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**BPOV:**

Beep…Beep…Beep. Ugh! The sound of my alarm clock going off tells me it's time for the dreadful first day of school. I turn over to look at the clock, it reads 6:30am. I guess I should get up.

I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom to wash up. After about 10 minutes, I retreat back to my room to get ready. "What should I wear?" I say out loud to myself. I'm not big into fashion but I still don't want to look like a bum who just walked in off the street. So I opt for something simple but decent. I put on a nice pair of jeans and a graphic top from American Eagle. **(A/N: I absolutely hate how they make Belle dress, so I'm changing it a bit.) **I am a pretty simple girl, there is nothing about me that is really special or that makes me stand out in a crowd. I have simple brown eyes and brown hair, nothing too special there. I grabbed a jacket from my bag, as I saw it was raining outside…..again.

It's 7:00am now, so I head downstairs to grab some breakfast. When I reach the kitchen I notice Charlie already sitting at the table in uniform, with a cup of coffee and the news paper.

"Good morning" I said as I made my way towards the cabinet to grab the cereal.

"Morning, Bells, did you sleep well?" Charlie asked as he set his paper down.

I reached into the refrigerator for the milk and took my seat at the table. " I slept ok" I poured my milk in the cereal. I'm really not a morning person, so I kept it sweet and to the point.

"That's good" Charlie said as he got up from the table to put his cup in the sink. Short and sweet with Charlie too. "Well I'm looking into getting you some kind of car, as soon as I can afford it, but until then I'll drive you to school"

"You really don't have to get me a car, it's no big deal" I didn't want Charlie spending money I knew he didn't have to get me a car that wasn't necessary.

"Well we can talk about that later, but we really should be heading out so you have enough time to get to class and everything" Charlie said as he went to grab his keys.

I stood from the table and put my bowl in the sink. I went into the living room to grab my jacket and my backpack.

"You got everything, kiddo?"

"Yep, let's go" I said as I walked out of the house and to the police cruiser. Maybe getting a car wouldn't be a bad idea, because it is really going to suck having to show up to school everyday in a police car.

The ride to school was silent, which was great because it gave me time to think and try to calm my nerves. I was nervous, I hated standing out and being the center of attention, and me being the new girl in a town this small, I was most definitely going to get a lot of attention.

We pulled up to the front of the school, it was a small and simple High School. My school back in Phoenix was huge and flashy. I like simple maybe this will be okay, I don't have much of a choice I have to make it work, there is no where else to go. I would just have to suck up my fear and go for it. Charlie pulled me out of my thoughts "Do you want me to walk you inside?"

"No, I'll be ok" I said as I went to get out of the car

"Okay, then I'll see you at 3. Have a good day Bells"

"Thanks, see ya"

****

I walked into the front of the school, towards the building that said student affairs. I walked inside the building, it was small inside with a few chairs against the wall and a desk with an elderly women sitting behind it, looking at the computer. I walked up to the woman "Excuse me" I said

The woman looked up from the computer screen "Yes, how may I help you?"

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here"

"Oh yes, you are Chief Swan's daughter. It is very nice to finally meet you, I am Miss Cope" She said with a loving smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too" I said, trying to be polite.

"Well here is your schedule and a map of the school." She said as she handed me the papers

"Thank you very much" I replied as I took the papers from her.

"You are welcome, I hope you have a good first day, honey" She said sweetly

I smile at her and walked out of the building. Well the first person I met was nice, maybe it will be a good day after all. I looked down at my schedule.

1st Spanish 3-Carmody

2nd AP Language-Gold

3rd American History Honors-Blake

4th Pre Calculus Honors-Lee

5th Lunch

6th AP Biology-Benner

7th Gym-Coach Williams

Ugh! Gym why did I have to have gym again. I am the biggest klutz ever, and every year I always end up in gym some how. Doesn't anybody understand I am a hazard. I trip over air when I'm walking, you can only imagine what happens when I run.

I hear the warning bell ring. I don't want to be tardy on my first day, so I quickly make my way towards my Spanish class. I walk in right before the final bell rings and I hand my schedule to the teacher. She of course had to introduce me to the class, after my 5 seconds of shame she points to the row closes to the wall and tells me to sit behind Angela. I figured the girl who waved at me was Angela, she was a slender girl with light brown hair and welcoming eyes.

Half way through class which was basically going over rules that we have been learning since kindergarten, Angela turned around and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber, you must be Isabella Swan" she said with a smile.

"Hi, it's just Bella" I said returning the smile.

"Ok Bella, so where are you from?" She looked nice enough and seemed actually interested.

"Phoenix"

"Oh cool, I've never been there, actually I have never gone further then Seattle"

"That kinda sucks" I said, which was true it did suck.

"Yeah I guess but it's cool, I'm not complaining. So why did you move to Forks?" She asked me

I didn't want to tell anybody about my personal life, much less that my mom had died, it was my business and I didn't want to share it. I also didn't want to be rude to the first person I made friends with. "Ah it's sort of personal" I said, giving her a half smile

"Oh of course, I'm sorry I asked" She said looking worried that I was mad at her.

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it"

With that the bell rang and I started gathering my things, to head to my next class. "It was nice meeting you Bella. You know you can sit with me at lunch today if you'd like" she told me as we walked out of the classroom.

"Thank you, I think I will, I don't know anybody here"

"Ok cool, and don't worry you will make plenty of friends in no time. Bye Bella" she said and waved goodbye as she walked the opposite direction of me.

****

I walked into my English class, and handed the teacher my schedule. She welcomed me to Forks and told me I could sit anywhere I liked. I choose a seat near the back of the class, I enjoyed English it was by far my favorite subject, but I didn't like to stand out and I knew the closer I sat to the teacher the odds of her calling on me were greater. I was happy that a small town like this offered advance placement classes though, it would make getting into a well known college easier. I wasn't quite sure what college I wanted to attend but I knew I wanted to major in English. As the tardy bell rang, most kids were running into class murmuring quick apologizes for being late. I looked up to see a girl about medium heights and a slender body, with dark brown hair approaching me. She was dressed in a short jean skirt and a graphic top from Hollister, that was very low cut giving everybody one hell of a show. I figured that I had sat in her seat or something and she was going to make me move. She looked like those girls back in Phoenix. The popular cheerleader type who think they own the school and everybody in it.

Instead she sat in the seat next to me, and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley."

Wow I wasn't expecting that one "Hi, I'm Belle."

"Oh My God! Yes you are Chief Swans daughter. I heard you were moving here, it is so great to meet you!" She said with much in enthusiasm. That the teacher turned around and looked at us.

"Ms Stanley, Ms Swan, do you mind stopping the chatter?" Mrs. Gold said. Great I'm in trouble on my first day of school.

"Oh sorry ms" Jessica said, and the teacher turned back around and started talking about all the books we were going to be reading this year. Most everybody in the class let out groans, but I was okay with reading a lot of books. I enjoyed reading, it let me escape into a fantasy world, where my imagination could run free.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" Jessica whispered to me, making sure Ms Gold couldn't hear us.

"It's good, I just got here last night"

"Oh well I hope you like it here. My dad said that Chief Swan has been bragging to everybody about you coming to live with him."

That surprised me, I didn't think Charlie would be happy about me coming to live with him. I figured it was a drag for him to give up his simple single guy life, to take care of a kid.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here." God was I lying but she didn't need to know that.

She nodded her head and turned back to listen to the teacher. Wow I was 3 for 3 today with the people I have met. Today was so far a decent day, but then again it was only 2nd period and there was plenty of time for all that to change.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton" The boy that was sitting in front of me said, as he turned around and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "You're Bella, right?"

"Yeah" As I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You are beautiful." He said, as he winked at me.

"Um, thanks" I said giving him a nervous smile. Ok he is kind of creepy.

"Sorry, I don't want to freak you out, I have a habit of saying the first thing that comes to mind"

"It's ok, don't worry about it" With that the bell rang. As they say saved by the bell.

I grabbed my things quickly and headed for the door, "Hey Bella, what do you have next?" Jessica asked as she walked up next to me.

"American History"

"With Blake?" She asked as we continued to walk in the same direction.

"Yeah"

"So do I" She seemed happy with the idea of being in another class of mine, and I was happy with it too. At least I knew someone in my next class.

****

We walked into class and I saw her wave towards a girl already sitting in a desk. "Come on Bella, we can sit over here" I followed her as we walked towards the pixie looking girl. She was rather tiny, with short black spiky hair. "Alice, this is Bella Swan."

She walked up to me and gave me huge hug, how I hated hugs but I lightly patted her on the back. "Hello, Bella it is wonderful to finally meet you. I am Alice Cullen"

"Hi Alice."

Jessica took the seat next to Alice so I sat down in the seat in front of Jessica.

"So I saw Mike talking to you" Jessica said. Oh no maybe that was her boyfriend of something.

"Yeah, he just said hi"

"Well that's cool, Mikes a pretty cool guy." Well I guess she isn't his girlfriend if he is just 'pretty cool' "He can be kind off kind of creepy sometimes but he's cool"

"Creepy, more like annoying" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Alice" Jessica laughed

"Yeah, I guess he was kind of creepy, but he apologized." I admitted.

"Sounds like Mike" Both girls said in unison.

American History flew by and I said goodbye to Alice and Jessica, as I headed to Pre Calculus. Damn! I hated math, I was so bad at it. No matter how much I studied or tried to pay attention it just never made any sense. My whole theory was, why do I need to know what X equaled, I don't care. I walked into class, not recognizing anybody from my pervious classes, so I decided on a seat up front this way I could make a real attempt at understanding this stupid class. Pre Calc dragged on, it was like watching paint dry or waiting for salt water to boil. It took forever, and I was hungry I couldn't wait for lunch. I really hope I can find Angela in the cafeteria, because I don't want to look like a loser and sit by myself or maybe I would see Jessica, she was really friendly and so was Alice. Finally the bell sounded the end of 4th period. I grabbed my things and walked out of the class.

As I was walking, I figured I would go find my locker and drop my books off, I had gotten a text book in all my classes so far and my bag was getting heavy. I walked down the 400 hallway and found like locker, 1491. Good it was a top locker, I hated having to bend down to get my books or having to wait on the person above me to move. I looked down at the slip of paper that had my combination on it. 32-0-22, seemed easy enough to remember. I opened my locker and throw my first, four classes worth of crap into the locker and shut the door and headed off towards the lunch area.

****

I walked into the lunch room and headed towards the line. I walked up to the lunch lady and ordered a slice of pizza and blue Gatorade. I paid for my food and walked towards the middle of the cafeteria looking for Angela. I looked around and I saw Angela sitting at a table waving me over. I approached the table and sat my stuff down, and took the seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella, I'm glad, you sat with us" She said with a bright smile. She is such a sweet girl. "Oh ok, so let me introduce you. This is Tyler Crawley, Eric Yorkie, Leah Clearwater, and Ben Cheney.'

I received a bunch of hellos, and nice to meet you from everyone. They all looked like normal teenagers, which was such a relief. I found out that me and Tyler actually have American History together but I guess I was to busy talking to Jessica and Alice that I didn't notice anybody else. Ben said that he was in my Pre Calc class. That was great, I had somebody who might be able to help me.

I looked over to the corner and I saw Jessica and Alice sitting at the table with a few others. Jessica noticed me and waved at me and smiled. I returned the wave. "You know them" Angela asked me

"I have English with Jessica and American History with Jessica and Alice."

"That's cool, Alice is really sweet, and Jessica has her moments."

"What do you mean?" I was kind of confused because Jessica seemed extremely nice.

"Nothing really, she can just be mean sometimes, like everybody"

"True."

"That's the popular table though."

Figures. Even a school this tiny would have a popular table. "Really…"

"Yeah. You see that blond girl?" Of course I saw her she was stunning, she looked like a super model. "That's Rosalie Hale she's a cheerleader, and the big guy next to her is Emmett McCarthy, her boyfriend. Emmett is on the football team" Emmett was huge, I have never seen anybody as big as him. He was almost scary he was so big. "The blond guy is Jasper Whitlock, he is Alice's boyfriend. He is pretty cool really down to earth, he normally keeps to himself." Jasper was a small looking guy, he looked very shy and reserved.

I looked towards the opening door, as Mike Newton and another boy walked in. God was that boy gorgeous, he looked like a Greek god. He was tall, slender but muscular built. He has beautiful bronze colored hair, which looked like a mess but in a very sexy sort of way. He has to be the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I guess Angela noticed me staring. "That's Edward Cullen"

"Cullen? Like Alice Cullen" I said, as I broke away from staring at Edward.

"Yeah, they are twins. He is also dating Jessica." And that was the bombshell Angela had just dropped on me. Of course he had a girlfriend, he was ungodly beautiful, and Jessica was very pretty I could see how they made a wonderful couple. "He also plays football, he is the most popular guy in school. Every girl wants to date him, but him and Jessica have been together for 2 years now." I didn't respond back to Angela. I looked towards the table Jessica was sitting at, as I did I watched Edward approach the table with Mike and take the seat next to Jessica. He gave her a sweet kiss as he sat down. Jessica is my friend, I shouldn't be jealous of her, I should be happy.

I looked away from their table and listened to the conversations between everybody I was sitting with. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I picked up my trash and threw it away. It turns out that I have Biology with Angela and Eric, so the 3 of us walked the short distance to our Biology class. We walked in and started looking for our names on the desks. I haven't had my name put on a desk since I was 10, this was so odd. I found my name on the 2nd lab table in the 3rd row. I sat down and pulled out a binder. I started doodling little pictures on the outside of the binder, waiting for the final bell to ring. As it did, I noticed someone pulling out the chair next to mine.

****

As I looked up I came face to face with the Greek god from lunch. As he took his seat next to me, I could feel the heat in my cheeks start to raise, so I looked away before I made a fool of myself. I listened to Mr. Benner explain that the person we were sitting next to would be out lab partner for the rest of the year. I'm not completely sure if I am happy that I get to spend the rest of this year sitting next to Edward Cullen, or nervous because I knew I would do something stupid to embarrass myself.

I was going to be partnered with Edward all year, this was going to be a very interesting year. Edwards turned to me and smiled "Hey partner, I'm Edward" He said in a very sexy velvet voice, it sounded like music. Did I just say _sexy_?!?

"Ah, I I'm B..Bella" Good job Bella, way to stutter, he probably thinks you are retarded now.

He chuckled "Well it is very nice to meet you B..Bella." "So where are you from?"

I felt the heat raise in my cheeks as he noticed how flustered I was. "Phoenix." I told him quickly.

He smiled at me "I've never been there." I nodded my head not trusting my voice. "So why did you move to Forks?"

"Um, well, it's kind of personal" I told him

"Oh ok, I understand." He said, and gave me a heart warming smile.

Wow did he have a great smile, I couldn't help but smile and stare back at him. He was absolutely gorgeous! He had breath taking green eyes, the type of eyes that you can get lost in. I couldn't believe how I was staring at Edward, and the weird thing was he was staring back at me. "Class, I know it's the first day of school but I'm giving you a project to do." Mr. Benner voice broke us from our staring contest, and we both turned around quickly facing the front of the room.

"There is a science fair in Seattle, December 13, and I want everybody to do their own project to enter, and the best project I will enter in the science fair to represent the school."

"But Mr. Benner if only one project can go, then why do we all have to do it?" Mike wined.

"No Mr. Newton, you all will do a project, it is a part of your grade for the semester." Mr. Benner explained. There were a lot of groans and complaints coming from everybody.

"There is good news, you will all be working with your lab partners on the project."

Oh my, I was going to be working side by side with Edward on a project! Great I'm going to fail, I can't think when I am around him.

"Well Bella, I guess we have a project to do. Any ideas?" He asked me, while he pulled a notebook out of his bag.

"Um, not really." I told him, it was true I had no idea what we were going to do, I hated Biology. I was only taking this stupid class because it would look good on a college application.

"Ok, that helps." He said as he rolled his eyes.

As soon as he said that, the bell rang dismissing the class. I quickly grabbed my things, and shoved them in my bag. I walked out of the classroom quickly, I still couldn't believe I was lusting over some guy I just met.

"Hey, Belle, wait up." I heard Edward call, as he ran to catch up to me. "What do you have next?"

"Gym." I said with a hint of dread in my voice. I really wasn't looking forward to gym, I was so klutzy, but at least it was the last class of the day and then I could go home.

"Cool, me too. I'll walk with you. If you don't mind?" I just shrugged my shoulders. This was going to be horrible. I knew I was going to fall I just didn't think I was going to have to do it in front of Edward.

****

We walked towards gym in silence, except for the people who walked by and would say hi to him. He opened the door for me "After you." He said.

We went inside the gym, and the coach told us to go change into our gym clothes. I didn't have any so I had to buy some from the coach. After I was changed out I walked back into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Coach Williams said that it was a free day, since it was our first day back and we could do whatever we wanted. So I decided to sit, because there was no way I could fall sitting down.

I pulled out a book from my bag and opened it to read.

"Hey, way are you reading?" Came Edwards voice from behind me, He took the seat next to me on the bleachers.

"Because I want too." I said. I wasn't sure if that was a trick question or what. Why else would I read, other then because I wanted too.

"Well duh, but why in the middle of gym?"

"Because I hate gym, I'm the biggest klutz ever and I don't want to brake my neck on the first day of school." I told him. Truthfully I just didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him.

He chuckled "Ok, I understand your position. Well since we are sitting here not doing gym, why don't we brain storm for ideas for our project."

Just then Emmett walked up to us. "Hey, Ed lets play basketball."

Edward looked at me, and then back to Emmett "Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Okaay." Emmett said giving Edward a weird look, and the walking away.

"Ok, anyways brain storming." Edward said turning back to face me.

"Yeah, you got any ideas?" I asked him. I really hopped he had some ideas, because I sure as hell didn't.

"Well, we could grow something…" He said with a shrug.

'Sure, I don't care. I really don't like science at all, so we can do whatever gets us a good grade."

"If you don't like Biology, then why did you take AP Biology?"

"It will look good on a college application. Which is the reason behind everything I do. I want to get into a well renowned university." I told him.

"Same." He said simply.

"You don't like Biology either?" I asked him.

"No, I like Biology. But I understand why you are taking a class you don't want. I want to be a doctor one day so I take classes I dislike, just so I can put it on a college application."

"Really…a doctor?" I asked him. I was utterly surprised he didn't look like somebody who would want to be a doctor, or even go to college to learn. He seemed like the type of guy who would go to college just for the parties and the girls.

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor and I want to be like him." He said smiling.

"That's very respectable."

"Well thank you." The bell rang signaling the end of the day. "Well so much for working on our project." He said laughing.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to say.

"Well I should get changed, I have to get to practice." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I have to go meet my dad." I said standing, and losing my balance as I did. I felt Edward grab my forearm and steady me.

"Whoa, don't fall." He told me as he kept me from hitting the ground.

"Ah, yyeah that happens a lot." I told him, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Well be careful." He said as he removed his hand from my arm. "I'll see ya tomorrow Belle." With that he turned around and headed towards the boys locker room. I grabbed my bag and headed to the girls locker room to change.

****

After changing and stopping by my locker to put away books I didn't need and grab the ones that I did. I headed to the front of the school. I saw Charlie was already there and I walked over to the car, stumbling a little but I reached the car with out falling on my face.

"Hey, Bells how was your first day?" Charlie asked as soon as I got in the car and closed the door.

How was my day?!? Exciting…stressful…weird. "It was good." What was I suppose to tell him, that I was lusting over the sexiest guy ever. Yeah right that wouldn't go over well.

"That's good." Charlie said, as we drove down the road to his house…my house…our house.

Charlie told me that he had to get back to the station, and that he wouldn't be home until late. I told him bye and went inside the house. I was beat from the long day at school. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips.

I went up stairs to my room, to start on my homework. I couldn't believe what a day, today was. I had made a few friends. Angela was a really nice girl, I'm glad I was able to meet her. Her friends were really friendly too, I thought it was funny how Angela and Ben kept staring at each other and would turn away as soon as the other would look. It was cute and funny. Mike was nice too, creepy but nice all the same. Jessica was really welcoming, which was surprising I didn't think she would be but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, like everybody says. But I doubt she will be so sweet if she knew I was lusting over her boyfriend, not that she has anything to worry about because Edward would never look at me in that way. And Alice, well she was very interesting. I don't know if we will be very good friends but it's still nice to have someone to talk to in class.

Then there was Edward, god was he gorgeous! He was perfect in every way, he had breath taking eyes, the sexiest smile that made me want to faint. Even his messy hair was sexy, it fit him. He was really nice to me today, I'm happy for that because I would have probably cried if he was mean.

Over all today was a really good day, much better then I thought it was going to be. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay wow! This chapter was a lot longer then I wanted it to be but I just started writing and I couldn't seem to find the right place to stop at. I really wanted to write Belle's first day of school, with a lot of detail. I doubt the next chapter or any other chapter will be as long as this one but hey you never know. I was also thinking about making the next chapter in Edwards point of view. What do you think?? **

**Please review!! :)  
**


	3. Forks High School EPOV

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter in Edward's point of view, about his first day of school and his thoughts on meeting Bella and his feelings towards Jessica. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Forks High School (EPOV)

**

* * *

**

**EPOV: **

As I get out of my car at school, me and Jessica walk hand and hand towards our friends, I can't help but feel depressed that school is starting again. I can't believe how fast summer had gone. My summer was spent mostly with Jessica, sometimes we would hangout with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie but not often, and never Mike because Jess and him don't really like each other. Jessica said she wanted alone time with me, which I didn't mind because alone time with Jess meant sex, and what guy would turn that down.

But things with Jess had changed since we first started going out, about 2 years ago. At first it was all so new and eventful, but lately it has been getting boring and dull. Everything about our relationship is predictable, I knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it. Now, some would say that is a good thing in a relationship to be able to finish each others sentences, and it may be cute from the outside looking in but from where I am standing listening to Jess ramble on about something. I find is all so annoying. I want excitement, not predictability.

I have been thinking about breaking up with Jessica, but I just can't find the heart to do it. She is such a sweet girl, and she tells me all the time that she loves me, but I can't seem to say it back. I feel like a horrible person, but I can't help that I am not longer interested in her. Plus Jessica is best friends with my sister, Alice, and I would never hear the end of it from her, if I broke Jess's heart.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts, when I hear the bell ring telling us that we had 10 minutes to get to class. I walk Jess to her 1st period class just like a good boyfriend should, and when she kisses me goodbye and tells me she will see me after class, I feel nothing. No spark, no excitement, no nothing.

I walk into my 1st period class and take a seat in the back, I'm not in the mood to be talked to right now. 1st period went my quick enough, and I walk out of my class and over towards Jessica, she kisses me hello and asks me how my first class was I just shrug my shoulders and walk Jess to her next class.

****

Later I walk into 4th period, American History, see Mike sitting in the corner, I headover to sit with him. Mike and I have known each other since 1st grade, and even though most people think he's annoying, he's my best friend. He can be a jerk sometimes but he is always there for me when I need him to be. And the best thing about Mike is he always takes my side.

"Hey, Ed, did you hear about the new girl?" Mike asked me as soon as I sat down.

New girl, I didn't know there was anybody new here, how did I miss that. "What new girl?"

"Aw, man, come on, Belle Swan. She's Chief Swan's daughter. She just moved here from Phoenix."

"Oh, I didn't know." I really hadn't heard anything about her, but I really haven't had much contact with people, since I spent most of my time alone with Jess.

"Dude, how do you not know?" Mike asked, while giving me a puzzled look.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever, but this girl hot! She has a pretty face and banging body." Mike said, while smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Edward you gotta meet her. Maybe she'll even get you to dump that thing." Mike said, referring to Jessica.

Mike was the only person that knew I wasn't happy with Jessica. He hadn't liked Jess since the moment we started dating. He always said I could do better, and he didn't understand why I just settled. "Maybe." I told him. I wanted to meet this girl now.

"I sure hope so, but if you aren't interested I'll take her." Mike said smiling.

I laughed, Mike will be Mike "I'll let you know."

The rest of the class passed by quickly, and when the bell rang signaling lunch time, me and Mike grabbed our things and were the first out of class.

When we entered the lunch room, I immediately began looking around for the new girl Mike had been talking about. I scanned the lunch room but I couldn't find anybody that was unfamiliar. Mike and I walked over to the table where our friends were already sitting. I gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek, and sat down and listened to all the conversations that were taking place at the table, I would casually nod in a agreement, but I wasn't focused. All I could think about was how much Jess's voice really annoyed me.

I was thanking god when I heard the bell ring, meaning I was free to go to my next class. I had AP Bio next, I love science I want to be a doctor one day like my dad so I was taking all the science classes that I could. I walked into class right before the bell rang, and I walked over to the empty seat, all the way by the window. There was a girl already sitting at the table. She was drawing on her binder, she looked kind of shy. I sat down and Mr. Benner, started talking about the class and us being partners with the person at out table. I looked back at the girl. "Hey partner, I'm Edward." I said, which made her look at me.

This was her, the new girl Mike was talking about. He was so wrong though, she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. She has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and long brown hair. I would love to reach over and run my hand threw it. "Ah, I I'm B..Bella." She looked so flustered. I could see her start to blush. She looked even more beautiful when she blushed.

I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous and flustered she looked. "Well it is very nice to meet you B..Bella." "So where are you from?"

She told me she was from Phoenix, but wouldn't tell me why she moved here. She said it was personal but I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything about her. But I just smiled at her, I didn't want her to get freaked out by me if I started asking a bunch of questions.

She smiled back me, and I couldn't help but get caught up in her eyes. She was beautiful, and sweet. She wasn't like all the other girls in the school who would try to flaunt themselves in front of me, no she was shy and trying to hide from me. My eyes traveled from her eyes, to her lips. She has wonderful, full pink lips. What I would give to be able to kiss her right now.

Mr. Benner broke the staring contest we had, by telling us about the up coming Science Fair and that we had to submit a project. At first it completely bummed me out because I hated doing projects, but when he said we would be working on it with out lab partners, my world suddenly became brighter. That meant I would get to spend time with Bella. I was going to figure out a way for us to do the project outside of school, this way I had an excuse to see her.

Me and Bella talked for a minute about the project but the bell rang breaking the moment, and meaning I had to leaving Biology and Bella.

She grabbed her things so quickly and basically ran out of class. I threw my books in my backpack and ran out of class after her. "Hey, Bella, wait up." I called as I ran up to her. I was suppose to go meet Jess but I didn't want to leave Bella yet, so I guess Jess will just have to deal. "What do you have next?' Please say gym.

"Gym." She said, sounding a bit depressed about it.

This was great, I had another class with her. We walked to gym in silence, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me, but that's ok, I'll do all the talking then.

We got to gym and coach told to go change out. We I walked out of the boys locker room, I noticed Bella sitting on the bleachers reading a book.

I walked up next to her and sat down. "Hey, why are you reading?" I asked her.

"Because I want too." She told me. I think she was being sarcastic.

"Well duh, but why in the middle of gym?"

"Because I hate gym, I'm the biggest klutz ever and I don't want to brake my neck on the first day of school."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I could picture her as the clumsy type. "Ok, I understand your position. Well since we are sitting here not doing gym, why don't we brain storm for ideas for our project."

Just then I saw Emmett walk up to us "Hey, Ed lets play basketball."

I looked at Bella and then towards Emmett. "Nah, I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Okaay." Emmett gave me a looking, which I knew meant I had some explaining to do today at practice. I nodded at him, agreeing we would talk later. And I looked back at Belle "Ok, anyways brain storming." I told her.

We didn't really brainstorm we started talking a little, she told me she hate science but wanted to get into a good college. Wow a girl that is interested more in her grades then herself, I liked that. At least I knew she wasn't fake. I told her that I wanted to be a doctor like my dad and she seemed surprised that I was actually intelligent.

The bell rang, meaning it was the end of the day, I should have been excited but I wasn't I wanted to keep talking to this girl that I just met, there was so much I wanted to know. But I knew I had to leave, I had to get to football practice.

"Well I should get changed, I have to get to practice." I said as I stood up, grabbing my things.

"Yeah, I have to go meet my dad." Bella said while standing, and losing her balance. I reached out and grabbed her by the arm, to stop her from falling.

"Whoa, don't fall." I told me as I steady her. I could feel the warmth of her skin against mine, it was so soft.

"Ah, yyeah that happens a lot." She told him, as she started to blush.

"Well be careful." I told her, and then I removed my hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow Belle." I said and left to go into the boys locker room. I had to get out of there, touching her made me get this feeling that I have never felt before, and it scared me.

I changed into my practice football gear right away, I knew I was going to get hell from Jess for not meeting her but I didn't feel like being around her right now. I needed to think and being around her wouldn't help.

I was sitting on the bench in front of my locker when I heard Mike and Emmett walk in. Oh great! Here comes the 20 questions.

"Yo, Eddie!" Emmett said, as he ruffled my hair. I really hated when people called me that.

"Hey, Edward" Mike said while opening his locker. I nodded my head as my hello.

" So Eddie boy, who was that girl you were talking to in gym?" Emmett asked as he sat next to me to put on his shoes.

I knew this was coming, Emmett could never let anything be left alone. He had to question everything.

"What girl?' Mike asked, while walking towards us.

"Bella Swan." I said to them both, with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but grin when talking about her. She was so beautiful and intelligent.

"Ohh, I see." Mike said, smirking at me.

"See…See what? I don't get it. Who's Bella?" Emmett asked. He looked so lost.

"Bella Swan, is Chief Swan's daughter, she just moved here from Phoenix. And Eddie over there has a crush on her." Mike said to Emmett, while still holding a smile.

"I don't have a crush on her." I said to them. Did I have a crush on her? Nah I just met her, I couldn't like her already.

I looked over at Emmett and it looked like he finally understood what Mike was talking about. "What about Jessica?"

"Emmett, I just met this girl. We aren't running off to get married. And didn't you hear me I said I don't have a crush on her." I said.

"Edward, come on. I know you aren't happy with Jess." Mike said while giving me a look. "At least admit you like Bella."

"What makes you think I like her, Mike?"

"The way you were looking at her today." Emmett said before Mike had a chance to reply. "Plus you got that stupid grin on your face when you said her name a minute ago."

Yeah I guess he was right. Just the thought of Bella made me smile, but I still didn't know much about her. I couldn't try and go hook up with her. "I guess you're right." I said smiling a little.

"Of course we are." Mike said "So when are you going to dump that bitch?"

"Mike!" I said, she was still important to me.

"What?!? I don't like her." He said while standing up to put his bag in his locker.

"I think you should break up with Jess." Emmett said, out of no where. I gave him a confused look, and he continued. "Look, I like Jess she's a sweet girl but if you aren't happy and you like another girl, then why make yourself miserable."

"Thanks, Em." That was the most insightful thing Emmett has every said. Maybe there was a brain in there after all.

"Yeah of course bro, but beware of Alice and Rose."

He was right. Jessica Alice and Rose where best friends, and I knew Alice and Rose were going to kill me when I broke up with Jess.

The coach came out of his office and told all of us to head out to the field so we could start practicing. Practice was about 2 hours long but I wasn't focused, all I could think about was what I was going to say to Jess, and how much I wanted to see Bella again.

After practice was over, I went in the locker room and took a shower. I figured the sooner I broke up with Jessica the better. So I figured tonight was as good as any. I pulled out my cell, and called Jess. I told her that I wanted to talk to her, and she said that I could come over to her house, cause her parents weren't home.

I agreed and headed outside to my car. The entire ride to Jessica's I was thinking about what I was going to say. I didn't want to be mean because I do care about her. She is a sweet girl, and she was always good to me. It was killing me that I was going to break her heart. But I had to do this, Emmett was right, I was miserable and I didn't want to be anymore.

I pulled into her drive way, and I got out of the car. I knocked on her door and waited a minute for her to answer. When she finally did, she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt that fell mid-thigh. Whoa! She was not making this easy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and towards the couch. She climbed on top of me and started kissing me, and it was making it hard to think. Jessica has a gorgeous body, and she knew exactly how to us it to her advantage.

But no, not tonight I had to do this, I had to break up with her. As I felt her hands, pull at the hem of my shirt, I grabbed her hands. She looked at me, with a seductive smile. "Jess we need to talk." With that simple statement, her smile fell.

"Ah, okay." She said moving off of me. "What about?"

Come on Edward you can do this, you have to do this.

I stood up from the couch and paced the living room for a second, then I stopped in front of her. "Jessica, I want to break up." There I said it, not to bad. I looked at her face, as it went completely pale. Her face went from shocked, to sad, and then to angry.

"WHAT?!?" She screamed, as she stood up from the couch to stand in front of me.

"Jess, I think it's for the best that we break up." I said quickly, I didn't expect her to get so angry, well I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this.

"IT'S FOR THE BEST! FOR WHO? ME OR YOU?? BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T WHAT I WANT" She screamed at me, while tears started to fall.

I didn't know what to do, I hated to see her cry and I felt even worst for being the one to make her cry. "I'm sorry Jess, but I just…well I don't feel the same way anymore." I told her, truthfully. I picked up my hand to wipe away her tears but she slapped my hand away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME EDWARD, I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say, I never meant to hurt you." I told her. I really didn't want to hurt her but I didn't know what else I could do.

"WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU DID! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME EDWARD." She screamed, while punching me in the chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica." I said quietly, while walking out of her house.

I got in my car, and I felt a sense of mixed emotions run through me. I was happy that I was free, and I didn't have to pretend anymore. But I hated myself for breaking Jessica's heart. I never wanted this to happen but I couldn't help it.

I looked down at my watch, 8:12. I turned on my car and headed for home. I figured I would get shit from Alice as soon as I got home. I knew Jessica was going to call her.

I pulled up to my house and grabbed my backpack from the backseat of my car and walked inside the house. When I walked in I could hear my mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said, as I went to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, honey you are home late."

"Yeah, I had football after school and then I had to make a stop." I told her while grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator.

"Ok, are you hungry? I saved you some dinner." My mom asked as she when to grab the cookies out of the oven.

"No thanks mom, I think I'm going to just go to bed. It was a long day."

"Ok, sweetie, goodnight." She said smiling at me.

"Night mom."

I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU JUST BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT?" Alice screamed at me, as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Alice, I'm really not in the mood for this." I really didn't want to deal with Alice's bullshit right now.

"TOO BAD! YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME." Alice yelled as she followed me.

I opened my bedroom door, and turned back to her. "No I'm not. So GO AWAY!" I yelled and slammed my door.

"THIS IS NOT OVER EDWARD!" She yelled threw the door.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. God what a day. I had met the most beautiful girl in the world. She wasn't like the other girls that I hung around with, no she was different. She wasn't fake or self absorbed like those other girls, she was smart and laid back. I could tell that I made her nervous, but she made me nervous too, I just tried to hide it. I loved her blush, it made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I knew I felt some kind of feelings towards her, so I was going to use every moment I had to get to know her even better. I knew tomorrow I was going to have to deal with Jessica and all that shit, but as long as I got to see Bella in Biology, then I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this chapter?? What did you think about Edward's view on Bella, and Jessica? **

**I just want to say that, I know a lot of people don't like Mike and Jessica, but I want to make them decent people in my story. I actually like Mike's character so that's why I wanted to make him Edwards best friend. I was thinking about throwing Jacob in the story somewhere but I'm not sure where.**

**Review Please!!!! **


End file.
